


A Little Further

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Thinks Castiel is Dead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: He hoped he would see Cas. He hoped he would meet those pacific blue eyes; the same eyes he saw in his dreams at night. He hoped he wasn't falling for a cruel joke.Dean drove endlessly, only stopping to get gas and coffee. The only word he could process in his head wasCas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	A Little Further

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from the ending of one of my favorite movies ever! If you know what movie it is, you get a virtual cookie :)

Dean had set up a grave for Cas after the Empty took him. Even though Cas had disappeared-- no body left behind-- the hunter felt that Cas deserved this at least. He'd marked the vacant grave with a jagged piece of black glass that the Men of Letters had kept hidden in storage for some reason and kept the angel's plain blue tie underneath the glass. 

At first Dean had been worried that the tie would blow away or the piece of glass would just disappear one day like Cas had, but neither one of the two things went missing; Dean knew this because he visited the grave every day.

The first day he'd stopped by had been the hardest. He had been hurt somewhere deep inside and the abrupt loss of Cas had been a raw, bleeding wound that stung at the tiniest reminder of the blue-eyed angel. He'd almost turned back to drown his sorrows in beer at the bunker. In the end, though, he'd mustered up the strength to make it the whole way and ended up staying all day and most of the night. He would have spent the night in the grass if Sam hadn't come looking for him and forced him to come back to the bunker.

Dean had said the three words that terrified him the most where Cas was concerned countless times. It wouldn't have come as a surprise if he even said "I love you" in his sleep. One morning he woke up with the words on his lips.

He walked the now-familiar path again. Except for Sam that first time, nobody else besides Dean himself had walked that way. Not even Jack, who understood without being told that it wasn't a good idea to intrude on Dean no matter how much he had loved Cas and wanted to pay his respects.

All too soon, the marked hole in the ground came into view. The blue fabric of the tie was getting dirtier the longer it was there. Dean looked up at the sky; it was cloudy and threatening to rain. The weather was a perfect reflection of what the hunter was feeling. 

"Hey, Cas," he said, sighing. "I missed you today too, you son of a bitch. I still love your ass, you know? I should have said something sooner, because," he continued, chucking humorlessly, "I hate that you never knew. Sammy said it was obvious, so maybe you did and you were waiting for me to make the first move. I wish I had, Cas, hell, I should have told you years ago, but I never did."

He drew in a shaky breath. "I was just thinking about when we first met, because I had no idea that you would mean this damn much to me back then. I saw you as an asshole with a stick so far up your ass you couldn't see me as anything other than Michael's vessel. I thought you were pretty freaking hot, I know that," Dean admitted, "but terrifying as anything I saw in Hell."

Dean hesitated before asking, "What's it like wherever you are? Are you just surrounded by nothing in the Empty or are they getting creative and torturing you in there now too? I swear I'll kick their ass if you're suffering," he promised Cas, even though he had no idea how to even summon the Empty and ask what the angel was experiencing there. "Jack asked about how I first met you, you know. That's kinda what got me thinking, and when I said Bobby and me shot you until we ran out of bullets, the kid was shocked. He couldn't believe I tried to stab you either, and I can't anymore either, because you're everything to me, angel. You mean more to me than I ever thought possible, damn it."

Finally, Dean knelt down and ran a hand down the glass and then the tie. "I love you, and I'll keep telling you until you get sick of it. I don't give a crap if you're gone either, Cas. You being dead doesn't change how I feel."

With that said, Dean got up and forced himself to walk away just as the rain began to fall. He didn't care about how wet he got on the way back inside.

~

The next day, the sky was blue and cheerful. Dean hated it.

He approached the grave and nearly seethed with anger. The tie was gone, replaced by a white envelope. Dean was going to kill whoever had taken what was left of the angel he loved. When he bent down to pick up the envelope, he crushed it in his fist. He ripped it open, took out the letter that was in it, and balled up the envelope. It was tossed to the ground.

Dean started to read the letter and had to stop himself from crushing it further and/or crying onto it the more he read.

_Hello Dean,_

_It's me, though I suppose you have already figured it out. I don't know why I'm back. I was brought back to life before by annoying the Empty, but I remember nothing of my time away from you. I believe I was truly asleep._

_That being said, I'm not sure how this happened. But I am sure that I didn't imagine what you said to me yesterday._

_I apologize for not being here when you're reading this letter. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me when you learn where I am. At this time I'm at the barn where everything between us began so long ago. I realize it's a long drive, but I know you won't mind the trip. I want to see you again. I want to see you and look into your eyes. I want to tell you how I feel about everything you've said to me._

_Dean, you've come this far to see me, despite it being a short walk away from the bunker. Please come a little further. It won't be much longer, I promise._

_Castiel_

Dean read it again and then again. Could this actually be from Cas? If it wasn't, Dean would be heartbroken. But he had to take the risk, right? If he missed out on seeing his angel, then...

That was all he needed to tell himself.

He couldn't get to the Impala fast enough. With every step, he fought a smile. Dean could barely think straight. The sudden excitement thrumming through his veins made it impossible; he couldn't manage to sit still either. 

He had gone so long without Cas. Dean had been fully convinced their not-quite-a-love story had ended, but it was still being written (as much as he hated thinking of it as Chuck's writing). 

He hoped he would see Cas. He hoped he would meet those pacific blue eyes; the same eyes he saw in his dreams at night. He hoped he wasn't falling for a cruel joke.

Dean drove endlessly, only stopping to get gas and coffee. The only word he could process in his head was _Cas_. 

Pulling to a stop outside the barn, Dean felt a rush of memories and nostalgia. He calmed himself as best he could and prepared himself for the worst.

The doors opened easily when he pushed them.

He wasn't alone.

Tears blurred Dean's vision. He surged forward, nearlty stumbling in his urgent desire to be closer to who he knew, deep down, was Cas. Within seconds he was being wrapped in strong arms covered by multiple layers of fabric.

And then there it was-- the most perfect sound in the world. "Dean."

"It's you, right?" Dean asked hopefully. "Cas?"

Cas nodded. "It's me. I was waiting for you." His arms tightened around the hunter, reassuring him just as much as he needed reassurance himself.

"I-"

"Talk later," Cas gently commanded before he pressed his lips to Dean's.


End file.
